


Safe. With him.

by Ulquii



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Almost Kiss, And I needed to write, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, He Tian is so in love, I woke up at 4 a.m., Light Angst, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, chapter 255
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-08 18:30:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15935921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ulquii/pseuds/Ulquii
Summary: A chapter 255 after-shot with a sleepy He Tian above an asleep Mo Guan Shan





	Safe. With him.

**Author's Note:**

> As I tagged, I suddenly woke up at 4 in the morning and started writing. I didn't even translate it, I wrote it in english from the very beginning. And I'm kind of proud with it.  
> On [tumblr](https://tianguanshan.tumblr.com/post/177833993820/he-woke-up-slowly-so-unlike-the-way-he-had-to).
> 
> In [spanish](https://escritoraulquii.tumblr.com/post/177998454889/a-salvo-con-%C3%A9l).  
> On [wttpd](https://www.wattpad.com/630254341-a-salvo-con-%C3%A9l-cap%C3%ADtulo-%C3%BAnico).

He woke up slowly, so unlike the way he had to wake up for the last days, barely getting sleep and bathed in cold sweat after a horrible nightmare. He didn’t even knew what he dreamed about, but opening his eyes to a empty spot in his bed and proximate future made him feel uneasy and concerned.

But now he wasn’t alone, in a bed that wasn’t his and in the middle of the night.

He couldn’t help but stare at his face, weirdly relaxed and really close to his own. He could see the little freckles that crossed his cheeks and nose, he could see the tremble of his eyelashes merely caressing his cheekbones, he could almost make up the lines his nose made when he scrunched his face in disgust. He could see the shade of pink that his lips colored in the dim light.

He never thought he would be able to see him like this, asleep and seemingly comfortable with his clinging body, wrapping him in a soft hug but its weight restricting almost all his movements. He felt too good over him, not the kind of  _good_  he was thinking about almost all the time, but that non-sexual intimacy made his heart flutter charmingly.

He moved, though, too worried about the ache Mo’s muscles would have at morning if he kept over his body like a dead weight. He didn’t let go, even pulling him closer once he was beside him and managing to turn him a little to hug him again, this time in a position that could be comfortable for both.

He could see his face better like this, their noses almost brushing and their steady breaths definitely brushing. And the red right in the middle of his lips caught his attention, leaning a little to him unconsciously and stopping with a hitch of a sigh.

He shouldn’t. He didn’t had the right. Even when Tian already had kissed him before. Just to tease him though. He didn’t had the right in that moment either. But he did it just because he felt like it.

He really shouldn’t. He couldn’t afford to lose him just when he had him in his arms in the middle of the night after a no-dream sleep.

Tian nuzzled a little at his nose, and lean just enough to touch his forehead with his, closing his eyes to let himself get a grip and go back to sleep, but a light sigh against his mouth made him open them abruptly.

“… Tian.”

He was sure Mo said his complete name under a breath, but hearing clearly his given name and feeling him cuddle more in his embrace, even grabbing him by the waist and almost hugging him back, made him too self-conscious with his own feelings.

He moved slightly, and planted a soft kiss in his cheek, right below his eyelash, and Tian had to glue his forehead to GuanShan’s to keep himself from kissing him at the addictively sweet taste of his skin.

“I’m here, Shan.” he murmured when he felt drifting off to sleep again, relieved at having him into his arms and against his skin.

Safe.


End file.
